¡Harry quiero mi cuerpo!
by Samyypotter
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando misteriosamente Harry y Ginny cambian de cuerpo? que fue lo que les hicieron. pronto se revelara el misterio
1. Chapter 1

Ginny weasley se encontraba en la sala común frente a la chimenea pensando en cómo terminar con Dean de una vez por todas y en eso se le acerca Romilda vane que le hace una pregunta

-¿Ginny a ti te gusta Harry?—ginny abrió los ojos como platos-solo lo digo porque cuando él se te acerca lo miras como boba

-Romilda de verdad lo siento pero no te importa-dijo ginny y se fue

Ginny se acostó tarde porque se quedó pensando en esa bendita pregunta que siempre se había hecho y que solo tenía una respuesta pero después de tanto pensarlo se quedó muy dormida hasta que oyó un grito ensordecedor

-¡!Ahhhhhhhh-gritó Hermione- ¿HARRY POTTER que haces aquí?

-¿Harry Potter dónde?-dijo Ginny media dormida- pero que me pasa no veo bien ¿qué pasa Hermione?

-Harry claro que no para eso están tus gafas ahora si dime ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? -volvió a gritar Hermione.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué dices? Yo no soy Harry-dijo Ginny mientras buscaba un espejo-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! que… como….ah me parezco a Harry.

-¿Ginny? Esto está mal, muy mal.

- ¿Tú crees?—pregunto Ginny con sorna.

-Vamos al cuarto de los chicos no, no mejor tu quédate supuestamente eres Harry y tienes pijama de niña. Ya vengo-dijo Hermione yéndose.

15 MINUTOS ANTES EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS

-Harry levántate….. espera… ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? Ginny Ginny GINNY -gritó Ron.

- Ron te quieres callar, quiero dormir-dijo Harry.

-¿Ginny donde esta Harry y tú que haces aquí?

- ¿Qué? Aquí estoy que no ves. Ron…

-¿Harry? ¿Pero qué? ¡Levántate!

-Bueno gracias Ron, ya no puedo dormir—dijo Harry levantándose pero se detuvo porque veía perfectamente y vio que su cabello era rojo-pero qué diablos…-se calló porque se vio en un espejo- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¿Eres Harry?

-¿Pero que me paso? ¿Porque estoy en el cuerpo de tu hermana?—preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé pero es muy muy extraño…

- Pero, pero pe-pero… no me puedo quedar así… ¡esto es increíble! Maldita sea soy una chica.

En eso se abrió la puerta

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tu verdad?-pregunto Hermione corriendo hacia ellos rápidamente.

-Nooooooooo soy la reina de Inglaterra ¿quién más? Claro que soy Harry—Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Pues eres una chica Harry, o quieres que te diga (tu majestad) -dijo Ron mirando a Harry de arriba a abajo.

Harry le lanzo una mirada de CALLATE O TE GOLPEARE y siguió-Bueno y donde estoy….digo donde esta ¿Ginny? Digo Ginny con mi cuerpo…me lleva el diablo esto es difícil.

-Está en su cuarto pero no sabe que paso ni yo tampoco, esto es algo complicado ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Hermione cogiéndose nerviosa las manos. Estaba muy preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso salir así…

-Tienes que hacerlo hermano. Ginny no puede faltar, tendrán que actuar el uno como el otro-dijo Ron poco convencido—espero que sepas actuar bien, Harry.

-De acuerdo pero me siento incómodo, ¡y tú! –Señalo a Hermione dudosamente—tienes que ayudarnos a resolver esto.

-Supongo que podemos tratar además, Harry no tienes alternativa hay que ponernos en marcha… le avisaré a Ginny—dijo Hermione.

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

-Oye Ginny, ni creas que voy a besar a Dean ni lo haré nunca. Primero me corto la lengua, tu lengua…qué asco-dijo Harry señalando con la mirada a Dean que estaba a unos asientos más, a la derecha de Ginny.

-Ok pues yo voy a desilusionar a tus admiradoras-dijo Ginny—y lo hare de la mejor forma de la que lo hubiera hecho el _**"elegido"**_

-Está bien pero no seas tan dura, ellas solo son amables… aunque molestosas—todos rieron menos Ginny quien tenía la mirada fija en Harry, Ginny no sabía cómo ni porque Harry le estaba hablando a ella con tanta soltura.

-Nooo solo les diré que se larguen….es muy incómodo tener esta….eh eh, cosa entre las piernas-dijo Ginny sonrojándose y bajando la mirada avergonzada. Soltó una risita. Todos miraron a Harry quien puso una cara toda desencajada por la sorpresa.

-Ginny cállate ya, que no ves que Harry se volvió un arcoíris esta de todos los colores-dijo Hermione riéndose de su amigo que tenía aun la cara de WTF? Ginny sonrió aún más.

-¡Jo! ¡Jo! muy graciosa Hermione, en cambio yo tengo que llevar estas cosas todo el día-dijo Harry señalando su pecho—creo que me está doliendo tu espalda Ginny..

- No que va, ósea que ¿yo me puedo quitar esto después? —preguntó Ginny con sorna señalando sus piernas—Seria un verdadero alivio, mas porque lo tienes tan gra…

- ¡Ginny!

Todos rieron.

¡Hola!

Les traigo una historia que comencé hace mucho pero la modifico aquí para uds, ¿Reviews? =D

Muchos besos, pueden seguirme en twitter para próximas actualizaciones, está en mi profile


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Recuerden que Ginny está en el cuerpo de Harry, y Harry en el de Ginny **_

_**No quiero que se confundan xD**_

_**Disfruten**_

Después de desayunar en el caso de ron y Harry (en el cuerpo de Ginny) "atragantarse de comida" los 4 chicos salieron rumbo a sus clases, iban caminando por el pasillo planeando todo, prácticamente Hermione les gritaba cosas cada diez segundos. Harry, Ginny y Ron se reían lo más bajo posible.

-Aquí tienes Harry, mi horario—dijo Ginny pasándole un papel a Harry—No faltes a las clases con Snape, de seguro me castigan...

-Ok Ginny ,me voy a..-dijo Harry mirando su hoja detenidamente-Defensa contra las artes oscuras…genial lo que me faltaba. ver la linda cara de Snape en este maravilloso día, adiós-Harry desapareció por un pasillo a la derecha saludando con la mano.

-Estoy perdida-dijo Ginny cogiéndose la cabeza, y mirando a Hermione—Completamente perdida.

-¿Porque?—preguntó Hermione.

-Porque mi clase es para allá -dijo Ginny señalando el pasillo contrario.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Lo siento-Gritó Harry corriendo hacia el otro lado a toda prisa—Lo olvidé.

-Jajá aunque sea un torpe es muy lindo-dijo Ginny empezando a caminar con Hermione hacia su próxima clase—Pero eso no le quita lo torpe.

-Ginny. Se supone que tienes novio- le dijo Hermione—además sabes que Harry no está disponible…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todo chico que no tenga novia está disponible—Hermione la miro divertida y negando con la cabeza -¡Ah sí! ya me acorde, espero que no le cause problemas a Harry.

-¿Bueno, se van a quedar en el pasillo o qué?-pregunto Ron en la puerta del aula—Las estoy esperando hace quince minutos…

Cuando termino la primera clase de Harry es decir Ginny, Harry iba solo por un pasillo maldiciendo llevar puesta una _**falda "qué diablos, esta falda es tan pequeña, si supiera haría un hechizo alargador"**_ Harry iba preso de sus pensamientos hasta que Dean se le acerco.

-Ginny. Cariño hoy no te vi en el desayuno… ¿dónde estabas?- le dijo Dean mirándola con el ceño fruncido como intentando escanearla. Eso pensó Harry— ¿Ginny?

"_**Piensa rápido, ¡piensa rápido!"**_-Eh…yo estaba…con ,con…Harry-dijo Harry nervioso, mirando para todos lados. Dean levanto una ceja. _**"diablos que idiota, no debí decir eso".**_

-¿Con Harry? ¿y eso?

-Sí…es que…me ayuda en pociones ¡si eso! ¡BIEN HARRY!-dijo Harry emocionado, esto último en voz alta y se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Nada ,nada… ya me voy. Te…t e te…. Quiero-dijo Harry _**"¡Puaj! tengo que lavarme la boca con mucho, mucho jabon. Ginny me debes una".**_

-Espera Ginny, tengo que hablarte de algo muy impotante .vamos al lago.

- Pero, pero que sea rápido tengo una pila enorme de tarea.—_**" ¿y ahora qué? genio de la invención ,Harry"—"¡Callate!"**_

EN EL LAGO

-Dime Dean ¿qué quieres?-Harry sonó lo más brusco que podía, tratando de imitar la voz delicada y suave de Ginny. Que emitía una armonía… "WTF! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Concéntrate Harry!"

-Bueno Ginny. yo te quería decir que pues… no es fácil decir esto, quizás te lo hayan dicho antes pero yo – Dean comenzaba a balbucear sin parar—_**"¿y este cuando se callara?, solo dice tonterías"**_—iré al grano, te amo—_**"doble WTF!"**_

-¿¡Qué!

-Sí, eso que te amo mucho. Sé que recién estamos saliendo aunque mucho tiempo debo decir pero es lo que siento y quería que lo supieras…—dijo Dean acercándose a besar a Harry.

Harry miraba con cara desencajada, mirando a todos lados rápidamente a Dean acercarse. hasta que grito:

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! Dean. No me beses, creo que va a salir un fuego justo aquí y no quiero contagiarte-dijo Harry señalando sus labios es decir los de Ginny _**"¡por mi te incendio ahora mismo con mi varita**_!"-bueno si eso es todo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hablaremos luego y aclararemos esto… adiós-Harry salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el castillo.

EN LA SALA COMUN

Hermione y Ginny estaban esperando frente a la chimenea a Harry, mientras revisaban lo uqe parecía un ensayo del examen que daría Ginny pronto.

-Hermione. Estoy preocupada donde estará Harry con mi cuerpo ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y si no nos podemos cambiar luego? -dijo Ginny revolviendo papeles y notas—aún no sabemos que paso y puede quesea serio. Nunca había pasado nada de esta naturaleza.

-Ya cálmate, yo también estoy preocupada. Estuve pensando y no recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de estos sucesos supongo que queda esperar y seguir buscanco… ¿porque no vamos a Hosmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla?—propuso Hermione levantándose del suelo ,donde estaban sentadas.

-¡NO! No voy a tomar líquidos mientras este en este cuerpo-dijo Ginny poniéndose roja.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡No quiero tener que ir al baño y ver esta…no lo diré! ¡Ay cosa! Y mucho menos tocarla-exclamo Ginny escandalizada—creo que no lo soportare Hermione…

-Está bien Ginny, no te preocupes. Trataremos de adaptarnos ¿si? entonces vamos a la biblioteca a ver si puedo cambiarlos de cuerpo-dijo Hermione animandola.

-Ok-dijo Ginny cambiando su expresión y se fueron.

UN RATO MÁS TARDE

-¡Harry, amigo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el cuerpo de mi hermana?-pregunto Ron caminando hacia él. Estaban en la sala común.

-¿Ah? ¿Adivina qué? Me fue de maravilla. Aguantar el sarcasmo de Snape, sí que te estimula el día… ¿lo sabias? Luego que Dean se te declare, te diga te amo y encima que pare la trompita para besarte ¡puaj! Sí que me animo mucho y ¿qué más? ¡Así! Que todos los chicos se te queden mirando es realmente satisfactorio, sin contar el hecho de llevar una falda ¡wow! Me siento todo un hombre… así que mi día fue ¡cómo ir a una feria!-explotó Harry con el más puro y doloroso sarcasmo.

-Como ir a una ¿qué?-pregunto ron realmente interesado solo en la última parte.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó Harry histérico y se fue al dormitorio de chicas maldiciendo.

Aquí está el segundo capi, mañana les traigo el capitulo 3. Voy a empezar con Ron y Hermione también :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**A leer **_

Así pasó una semana. Desde el cambio de cuerpo, que hasta ahora los cuatro amigos no encontraban como fue que pasó, los tenia a todos muy estresados o como decía Ron _**"Achicopalados"**_ pero las personas más afectadas eran obvio que Harry y Ginny, quienes comenzaban a desesperarse a tal punto que Harry llego a extrañar demasiado usar sus gafas redondas de siempre… aunque cuando le preguntaban el respondía _**"¿Qué? ¡Yo no extraño nada! Quien me crees… ¿Ron?"**_, Hermione se pasaba las horas libres que tenían; en la biblioteca, pero no lograba encontrar nada, cada vez regresaba con un humor de perros y nadie la podía aguantar, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. con las pruebas de Quiddich próximas a realizarse Ginny empezó a preocuparse. Quería presentarse como cazadora y quería hacerlo bien estando en el cuerpo que sea _**"¿en el cuerpo de Hermione sería difícil?"**_ Como Harry era el capitán tuvo que aceptar a duras penas y después de oír varias explicaciones que Ginny eligiera su equipo _**"¡Todos están contra mí!"**_

-Ginny recuerda que tienes que elegir a los mejores cazadores, debes de ser muy muy pero muy selectiva… esto depende de ti-decía Harry una y otra vez con tono alarmado

-Harry me lo has dicho como cien veces al menos-le dijo Ginny divertida— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-si confío, es solo que… espero que lo recuerdes unas cien veces antes de elegir—dijo Harry cambiando de expresión a una más calmada caminando junto a ella, ella sonrió y asintió.

Como todos los días Ginny iba a ver a Hermione a la biblioteca y ese día no sería la excepción. Estaba ella caminando, y le vino un poco de culpa… no se había sentido así hasta ahora, de alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando se preocupó de más. Eso nunca la había molestado antes. Sintió un impulso de salvar y mantener a salvo a quien lo necesite _**"WTF! ¿Qué me está pasando?"**_

-¿Hermione ya terminaste? Estaba pensando en… ¡vamos a cenar!-dijo Ginny entrando en la biblioteca.

-¡Chist!—le gritó la bibliotecaria con su cara extremadamente arrugada. Ginny se puso seria y vio como la señora se alejaba

-¡Oiga! – La señora Pince voltio a ver, estaba lejos en otra fila de libros- ¡Chist! ¡A usted!

Ginny siguió de largo con toda su dignidad intacta. Diviso a su amiga sentada en una de las mesas junto a varios libros, estaba recostada sobre la esa tapando su cara con su cabello

-¿Hermione?

-Ginny… ¡oh! lo siento no te vi-dijo Hermione sollozando. Ginny se acercó más, y se acomodó las gafas para verla mejor.

-¿Estas llorando amiga? ¿Qué paso? cuéntame…-le dijo pacientemente sentándose junto a ella y esperando su respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo haces Harry?….digo Ginny a veces me olvido lo del cambio de cuerpo-dijo Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas con su manga del suetter—Lo siento…—otro sollozo.

-Como hago ¿qué?—pregunto Ginny intrigada _**"¿Qué habrá hecho que Hermione llore así?"**_

-¿Cómo haces para no decirle a Harry lo que sientes por él? No se… eh ¿Qué te detiene?

-Pues….ya que tu consejo no funciono y el cambio de cuerpo no ayuda en nada a mi corazón, solo lo oculto-dijo Ginny mirando hacia un punto fijo- ¿porque? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

-¡NO!—Hermione se tensó.

-Hermione. Tu no sueles preguntar eso… ¿qué te pasa? soy tu amiga supongo que puedes contarme-dijo Ginny animándola.

-Ok, pero no le dirás a nadie. me gusta…-Hermione miró a Ginny algo sonrojada- es una buena persona. Aunque a veces es algo tonto…

-¿Quién?

-Pues, pues…Es tuhermanomayor-dijo Hermione apenas abriéndola boca.

-Lo replantearé-le dijo Ginny aclarándose la garganta y soltando una risa cantarina no muy normal en Harry -¿Quién?

-¡Tu hermano! Ronald Weasley ¿contenta?-soltó Hermione.

-¿Ron? ¿Es una broma cierto?-dijo Ginny Hermione negó con la cabeza-¡ay por merlín te gusta ron! y ¿porque no se lo dices?

-Por la misma razón por la que tú no se lo dices a Harry-dijo Hermione decidida—es lógica.

-Está bien, se lo diré yo—Giinny se levantó. Y Hermione se alarmó

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ginny dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie.

-Yo no dije eso-Hermione la miró molesta—Okay. okay, no diré nada pero vamos que tengo hambre… los chicos comen mucho mas ¿Cuántos estómagos tienen?

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

-Ron. Nadie se va a llevar tu comida-reprendió Hermione mientras miraba a Ron con paciencia.

-¡Oh! Glo grsienfo Hermoini -le dijo Ron comiendo a reventar.

-Harry ven, vamos a la sala común debo eh… enseñarte algo-dijo Ginny a un Harry que trataba de comer apartándose lo que para él era "exeso de cabello"—Vamos…

-Pero, todavía no termino Ginny—Harry hizo un puchero—quiero comer mi postre.

-Vamos-le dijo Ginny parándose y arrastrando a Harry por el brazo _**"¡Soy más fuerte!"**_

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Harry acomodándose la blusa—quería ver si me tocó pastel de melaza…

-¡A Hermione le gusta ron!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, hoy me lo dijo ¿lo puedes creer?

-No, no puedo creer que, en vez de estar buscando la manera de cambiarnos de cuerpo, te contara esto-dijo Harry mirándose de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

-¡Harry concéntrate! debemos hacer algo...—Ginny puso una sonrisa socarrona tratando de pensar—no se ayudémosles.

-¿Porque? Deja que se las arreglen solos. Además siempre que intento hacer algo por ellos, terminan peleándose y a veces hasta se dejan de hablar - Harry puso cara de sabiduría.

-Es solo que. quiero que Ron no meta la pata, podría arruinarlo pero en serio...

-¿Ginny podrías decirle al sol que no salga cada mañana? ¿Puedes decirle al mar que no choque contra la costa? ¿Podrías decirle a Ron que no sea un cerdo y se coma todo?-Le preguntó Harry con ojos soñadores.

-Harry… ¿has estado leyendo mis novelas de amor?-preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos _**"Aunque lo niegue esas líneas sonaron perfectas de sus labios"**_.

-¡NO!...bueno, solo algunas y también tú diario-dijo Harry y salió corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, se perdió en un pasillo cercano.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-gritó Ginny y corrió tras el pero al ver que todos la miraban dijo-si Harry Potter es mi nombre porque yo….olvídenlo-y se fue. _**"Nota mental: Harry potter eres hombre muerto"**_

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común. jugando ajedrez mágico y como era de esperarse; Ron iba ganándole como siempre y por cada pieza que Harry perdía soltaba una palabrota.

-Harry. Ya que estas en el cuerpo de Ginny porque no terminas con Dean-le dijo Ron emocionado—eso sí que me haría feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-pregunto Harry distraído, estaba intentando concentrarse. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron sin querer hacia Ginny.

-Ya sabes que no me agrada. Te preferiría a t… digo prefiero a otro-dijo Ron moviendo una de sus piezas- ¡jaque mate, gane!

-Que sorpresa… Ron ¿sabes qué? Creo que te ayudaré, he leído el diario de Ginny y casi no lo menciona-dijo Harry pensativo _**"Y si tengo suerte hago que sea la ruptura más dolorosa, prepararé mi guion" **_

-¿Has leído su diario?-pregunto Ron extrañado-¿pero cómo?

-Larga historia…la cuestión es que, es muy interesante. Oye cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a las chicas? una de ellas se parece a mí ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Harry tratando de parecer preocupado. Ron lo miro aguantándose la risa.

-Jajá sí, creo que se fueron a…maquillarse.

-¿Qué?—Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos _**"WTF!"**_

-Sí, Ginny dijo que quería gozar y resaltar los ojos verdes que ahora tiene-dijo Ron riendo exageradamente.

-¡Diablos!—gritó Harry e inmediatamente se levantó, camino hacia las escaleras -mejor voy a ver qué hacen con mi cuerpo, y a recordarles que sigo siendo muy macho.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de las chicas temiendo lo peor. No podía pensar muy rápido porque le daban punzadas en la cabeza, no quería entrar pero ya era tarde para regresar. Sus piernas avanzaban sin poder evitarlo _**"creo que soy muy dramático**_" se detuvo frente al cuarto de los chicos. Pues Ginny no podría entrar al de chicas… _**"¿y digo yo, porque me preocupa eso?"**_ _**"respira, respira 1...2...3..."**_ Harry se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de una patada y se asustó demasiado que puso cara de imbécil tal como él llamaba a las caras que ponían los lerdos que se quedaban mirando a Ginny , quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Se asustó otra vez al ver bien su rostro lleno de esas chucherías que se ponían las chicas gritó muy fuerte.

-¡MIS OJOS!-gritó Harry con la mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miro a Hermione – ¿¡Pero que han hecho conmigo! Por dios… por merlín y por ¡Sirius! Oh no. Creo que me voy a enfermar… Cof Cof—se apoyó en la mesita de noche de alguien.

Harry se vio a si mismo todo lleno de maquillaje desde un labial rojo hasta sus ojos llenos de sombras de todos los colores "esto es algo para que me dé un infarto" Harry se sentía más y más mareado, no sentía sus piernas y veía todo borroso, hasta que todo se desvaneció.

-¡Harry Harry! por favor despierta—decía Hermione después de verlo caer en la alfombra— ¡Ginny mira lo que has hecho!

- ¿Yo? ¿ahora es mi culpa?—dijo Ginny furiosa corriendo a ver a Harry tirado con la boca abierta _**"así que así me veo dormida e inconsciente…interesante"-**_tú me convenciste y encima me ayudaste con todo, si yo caigo te llevo conmigo, eso te lo aseguro Hermione…

Harry se estaba despertando poco a poco todos los presentes se sobresaltaron "en serio, me vengaré" las chicas se acercaron aún más, Ginny le toco la frente y vio que estaba muy caliente y la aparto rápidamente. Se abrió la puerta y un asustado Ron entró rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó?—las chicas señalaron a Harry en la alfombra—Diablos…

-Hermione me estoy preocupando, Harry no se mueve y respira muy lento..—Ginny lo miro con culpa en los ojos y espero por un segundo que eso fuera suficiente.

-¿Harry estás bien?—dijo Ron acercándose-Que buen golpe que te diste.

Harry podía escuchar todo perfectamente. Había despertado pero aún le pesaban los parpados, además de no querer salir de esa burbuja. Sabía que Ginny se sentía mal y Hermione aun peor pero por alguna razón no quería abrir los ojos.

Ginny le acaricio la mejilla y él siento su mano fría. Y se preguntó qué pasaría si…

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?-dijo Harry por primera vez desde el desmayo sobándose la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados- ¿yo me llamo así?

-¡Ay merlín!-gritó Hermione escandalizada poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Miró a los demas- ¡ha perdido la memoria! ¿Sabes dónde estás Harry?

-Eh…. ¿En el cuarto de las niñas?

-Bueno, al menos eso si lo recuerda-dijo Ginny apartándose de él. Harry se sintió vacío por un momento-llamemos a Dumbledore y expliquémosle todo de una maldita vez, ¡Ya no lo soporto!—Gritó con impotencia.

-seeee claro, ejem ejem hola profe. Dumbledore, ¿sabe qué? Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo cambiaron de cuerpo hace más de una semana y ¿qué cree? Esta es la mejor parte; No tenemos ni idea de cómo paso, graciosísimo ¿no?-dijo Ron molesto haciendo mímicas con las manos para ser más explicativo—digámosle eso. Seguro que nos dan una beca ¡para San Mungo!

-Si, vamos-dijo Hermione pensativa mirando instintivamente a Ron y Ginny-Andando

-¿Qué?—preguntaron Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono. Hermione sonrio y los dos hermanos Voltearon a ver a Harry sincronizadamente. _**"Oh oh"**_

-¿Harry?-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry fijamente con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Harry retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama de Seamus y caer en el colchón dando un rebote. Ron soltó una risa fuerte y Hermione e dio un codazo.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Harry- ¡diablos!

-¡Lo sabía! Él estaba fingiendo ¡soy genial!-gritó Ginny llena de emoción saltando por todas partes. Los demás la miraban atónitos -Soy genial, Oh yeah aja aja.

-bueno gracias Ginny , mejor me voy a dormir -dijo Harry levantándose de la cama de Seamus, todos menos Ginny asintieron y el pasó donde estaba ella, hasta estar muy cerca. Ella y le sostuvo la mirada no retrocedió—Ginny. que bien que te quitaras ese maquillaje, definitivamente el rojo no es mi color.

-Yo te acompaño Harry. Hoy es noche de pijamada-dijo Hermione tratando de sonar casual. Pero no lo logró. Todos la miraron y Ron abrió la boca.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hermione?—preguntó Ron súper ofendido y con voz irónica— ¡El mundo está de locos! ¡Locos!

-¿Hermione te das cuenta que mañana tenemos que ir a clase?-preguntó Harry tratando de hacerla reflexionar—sin mencionar que ya es muy tarde…

-Sí, pero ¿Qué más da? Hoy me siento rebelde. Además Harry no vas a morir por no dormir temprano—vio que Harry se iba a negar-hazlo por mi ¿sí?-le dijo con ojos de cachorrito-anda Harry.

-de acuerdo… pero solo una hora-acepto Harry y le hizo señas a Ron _**"¡está loca!"**_ Ron asintió.

Ginny y Ron salieron para el cuarto de los chicos, Ginny iba muy callada estaba pensando en la reacción de Harry ante la propuesta de Hermione, de repente se sentía muy celosa de Hermione y molesta a la vez ¿cómo era posible eso? Se supone que eso era parte del pasado más de ella que de Harry estaba furiosa con Harry, celosa de Hermione por lograr que Harry haga lo que ella quiera y con Ron por apoyarlos y sobretodo estaba muy molesta por no haber evitado que todo eso pasara, Ron lo noto.

-¿Ginny te pasa algo?-le preguntó Ron viéndola fijamente-te veo rara.

-¿ah? ¿Qué? No. no es nada-dijo Ginny desviando la mirada no quería pensar mas en eso por ahora. Ya habría suficiente tiempo. A sabiendas que aún no podían espacar de los cuerpos del otro-me voy a dormir. Adiós Ron-se fue.

EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS

-De acuerdo, ¿estamos listas? Bien, yo empiezo elijo a…Ginny-dijo Parvati emocionada. Harry estaba con cara de aburrido hasta que dijo el nombre. Entonces abrió los ojos muy grandes y casi se va de espaldas en un descuido- ¿verdad o reto?

-¿Qué? -dijo Harry confundido mirando a Hermione en busca de ayuda- ¿de qué están hablando?—le susurró.

-Harry, estamos jugando verdad o reto solo elige uno-susurró Hermione.

-Bien, verdad… supongo-contesto Harry mirando a Hermione _**"diablos. Hubiera elegido reto ¡No! Seguro me obligaban a tomarme amortentia u otra cosa asquerosa".**_

-¿Te sigue gustando Harry?—Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y miró a Parvati.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Harry pero quería gritarlo _**"¿¡QUE!"**_— ¿qué quieres decir?

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir Ha... Digo Ginny-interrumpió Hermione tratando de levantarse del cojín donde estaba -ven Ginny, Uds. también o las castigaré…

Las chicas la miraron mal y se levantaron resignadas. Hermione le palmeo la espalda a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo pero el seguía en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos segundos en trance vio La mano de Hermione cerca de su cara y entendió. Se fueron a dormir y entonces recordó _**"¡OH no! Tengo que cambiarme… eso lo hará más difícil"**_

Harry se quedó pensando en cada una de las palabras de parvati ¿acaso era posible? Ginny gustaba de ¿el?, El creía que ya se le había pasado, pero parece que no. "! Gracias a Merlín! Un momento ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué diablos acabo de decir!

-¡Harry despierta!-le dijo Ginny con voz dulce mientras se sentaba en su cama para verlo mejor—vamos Harry. debo decirte algo…

-Ah hola Ginny ¿cómo estás?—preguntó Harry. Abriendo los ojos y sentándose cerca de ella le sonrió.

-Muy bien y tu ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Pues… acostado, en ayunas y con pijama raro.. ¿no?—Ginny rio fuerte y Harry la acompañó.

-jaja Harry, mañana son las pruebas de Quiddich y Hermione me dijo que podíamos usar poción multijugos para hacerlas… para que tú las hagas -dijo Ginny sonriéndole y él se sonrojo levemente.

-De acuerdo linda y ¿de dónde la sacamos?—le preguntó con voz dulce y cantarina. Ginny se sorprendió _**"¿linda? Oh oh hace calor aquí".**_

-Al parecer debemos robarla del despacho de Snape esta noche. Hermione tiene un plan- le dijo Ginny ruborizándose y mirando hacia la puerta deseando que su hermano o Hermione entrara, aunque mas Ron.

-y ¿dónde está Hermione?

-¿Harry es que acaso solo piensas en ella?-pregunto Ginny furiosa. Cambiando de expresión rapidamente. _**"Respira. Inhala… exhala…"**_

-No, a veces también pienso en ti-le dijo Harry tomándole de la mano. Estaba seguro que no sabía de donde salieron esas palabras ni siquiera las pensó.

-¿Qué?—_**"!Ginny por Merlín contrólate!"**_

-¿Ya están listos?-preguntó Ron entrando en el cuarto impaciente abriendo la puerta fuertemente — ¡llevo mucho tiempo esperando! ¡Son unos desconsiderados! vamos tengo hambre, Hermione ¿cuánto ha pasado eh? Creo que voy a morir de inanición…

-Pues en 3… 2,1 un minuto completo. ¡wow Ron! Es tu nuevo record en aguantar tu apetito Weasley -le dijo Hermione entrando también y revisando su reloj.

-Que graciosa estas hoy Hermione-dijo Ron ofendido. Y cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que aprendí del mejor—inquirió Hermione, Ron la miro confundido mientras Harry y Ginny se reian -Tú tonto.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿La sigo? =D


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se despertó algo tambaleante. Se puso el uniforme de Ginny y fue a la sala común donde sus amigos lo esperaban junto con varios chicos de quinto que también pudo divisar.. se sentía incómodo, no le gustaba ese uniforme ahora porque antes ni siquiera se inmutaba sentía que caminaba raro. Ginny lo noto viéndolo bajar por la escalera fruncio el ceño, mientras Ron soltaba una risita después de saludarse arribaron hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Griffindor Hermione empezó a contarles el plan, saco el mapa del merodeador y lo puso sobre la mesa. Todos la miraron, lo hizo tan misteriosamente que Seamus y sus amigos que estaban cerca voltearon también.

-Muy bien—empezó Hermione mirando a sus amigos —Snape… se va a dormir tarde asi como a las 12 de la noche, así que debemos entrar cuando se haya ido.

-¿Pero y si Filch nos atrapa a esas horas?—pregunto Ron observando un pedazo de pastel sobre la mesa—No podemos salir Hermione tu siempre lo dices; "somos prefectos"

- Eh…Ron lo siento mucho mucho pero tú…no puedes ir-dijo Hermione tratando de no estar nerviosa todos voltearon a verla rápidamente. Ron estaba con la boca abierta—al parecer no cabemos en la capa de invisibilidad, y además de que se utilizaran cosas muggles.

-Eso no es justo-replicó Ron haciendo pucheros-supongo que me quedaré solo en la sala común y sin hacer nada porque todos ustedes estarán sufriendo la adrenalina del momento...

-Si, si Ronald eso es muy interesante-dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione - ¿cómo es eso de las cosas muggles?

-Tengo un saco con ropa y cosas para que todo salga bien-le dijo Hermione restándole importancia Harry pensó _**"esto será peligroso"**_—sigo con el plan, bueno una vez que Snape se haya ido a dormir a quien sabe dónde, nosotros entramos.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Harry sumamente interesado- ¿cómo exactamente?

-Ya llego, Harry-le dijo molesta por la interrupción.

-oh Lo siento…-dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente—mejor me callo…

-Gracias, bueno yo vigilaré que Snape se vaya …mientras Uds. dos-dijo Hermione señalando a Harry y Ginny—entran por la ventilación, yo les aviso por la monedas del ED cualquier cosa, entonces Harry baja por el techo mismo espia y busca la poción…

-Oye, espera... ¿porque por el techo?—pregunto Harry levantándose de su silla y acercándose a ellas — ¿no puedo entrar por la puerta?

-No… creo que Snape usa hechizos de protección, no estoy segura pero es muy probable—respondió Hermione con simpleza. Ron la miro

-Y si en vez de buscar la poción multijugos, ¿no buscamos como cambiar de cuerpo permanentemente?—pregunto Ginny iluminada por la idea—Debe de haber algo que nos sirva…

-Porque no sé cómo Uds. se cambiaron… si uso algo podría dejarlos así para siempre—repuso Hermione pensándolo mejor.

-No creo que sea tan diferente a lo que están sufriendo ahora Hermione—dijo Ron terminándose el pastel y soltando muchas migajas

-¡Bueno si no quieren seguir mi plan está bien!— les dijo Hermione enojada, se cruzó de brazos—a ver quiero oír sus planes.

-Yo creo que tu plan está bien, lo haremos esta noche y robemos mucha no quiero solo una hora en mi cuerpo—dijo Ginny mirando a Harry. Harry volteo la mirada

-Ok, espero que todo salga bien .ahora vamos a clase—dijo Hermione haciendo que todos se levantaran —adiós Harry.

Harry se fue para la clase de historia de la magia estaban ya todos en sus lugares y al entrar se encontró con luna esta le señaló un lugar y Harry se sentó con ella.

-Hola luna—saludo Harry. Se sentó dejando sus cosas. Luna volteo a verlo detenidamente.

-Hola Harry— le respondió luna.

-Si, como est...¿Qué? , ¿Que dijiste?— Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-mmm… dije Harry… ¿que acaso no es tu nombre?— luna lo estaba examinando.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?…digo por si no lo has notado estoy en el cuerpo de Ginny—dijo Harry susurrando Más cerca de ella.

-Es que, es la forma en que te comportas… además caminas algo chistoso, digamos que solo lo sé—repuso luna con ojos soñadores. Harry no comprendía nada de lo que decía, su cabeza se quedó en blanco.

La clase avanzo y como era normal todos estaban en trance mientras el profesor Bins daba su lección. A Harry le faltaba poco para comenzar a babear de lo "idiotizado" que estaba, como el lo llamaba.

-No entiendo como Ginny puede soportar todo este cabello, si no regreso a la normalidad juro que lo cortaré —se quejó Harry tocándose la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que atarlo, así ¿ves?—dijo luna recogiéndole el pelo para atrás

-Gracias.

Cuando acabaron las clases los 4 amigos se reunieron en la sala de los menesteres. Donde apareció, una sala diferente con varios cojines enormes y una mesa igual

-no sé porque estoy aquí, si no voy a ir—dijo Ron a Hermione sonando indignado.

-Ron no seas infantil, queremos que estés al tanto, eres nuestro amigo-respondió esta.

-muy bien ¿qué es eso?—señalo Ginny al saco que traía Hermione.

-pues. La ropa, las sogas que Harry utilizara y otras cosas ¡a cambiarse!—grito Hermione.

-Harry, vayamos al baño a cambiarnos—propuso Ginny. Harry la miro y le dio otro significado a esas palabras

-eh…okay…

EN EL BAÑO

-bueno Harry sácate el uniforme yo te visto ¡pero no mires!—dijo Ginny.

-Ginny linda, ya he visto tu cuerpo—dijo Harry sonriente.

-¿Qué?—salto Ginny totalmente roja Harry arqueo una ceja sin dejar de sonreir.

-pues, sí que esperabas ¿qué me bañe con ropa?—pregunto Harry serenamente.

-bueno, ya estuvo, cámbiate y yo también lo hare—dijo Ginny.

Después de 15 gritos de Harry por no estar cómodo, 4 palabrotas mal dichas porque casi se cae al suelo, 2 golpes en la pared y 3 estirones de pantalones, la ropa le quedo bien al pobre de Harry.

-Ya estoy listo ¿Por qué tengo que llevar estas eh…mayas?—pregunto Harry estirándose los pantalones ajustados que traía—¡no me gustan!

-wow me resalta mi figura y mis piernas—dijo Ginny emocionada dando saltitos.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione llevaban mayas de pantalones negras camisetas negras eran todos unos espías

-Harry y Ginny Uds. Tienen que salir del castillo y entrar por la ventilación—dijo Hermione—yo tendré el mapa, te veo luego Ron.

-oye Harry, estuve pensando—comenzó Ginny- y creo que tu podrías terminar con Dean por mi.

- ¿en serio? ¿Es que hay otro?—pregunto Harry.

-si—dijo Ginny mirando sus pies—pero creo que no se va a fijar en mí.

-eso no lo sabes… creo que aquí abajo está el despacho de Snape , rápido átame para bajar-le dijo Harry a Ginny.

Harry ya estaba listo bajo lentamente por el techo, estaba muy oscuro y Ginny miraba desde arriba, Harry llego y empezó a buscar la poción.

-Pero… ¡soy un grandísimo imbécil!—dijo Harry— ¡Accio poción multijugos!

Un frasco salió volando hacia Harry y le impacto en la cara derribándolo. en eso se escucha que susurran hechizos y se abre la puerta ; Malfoy entra, Harry lo mira aterrado y gatea a esconderse atrás de un armario, Malfoy busca unos pergaminos y se va echando los encantamientos protectores.

-wow, Harry estuvo cerca—dijo Ginny susurrándole desde arriba—por poco…

-¡Si pero aquí esta!—dijo Harry alzando el frasco.

Ginny se estaba derritiendo por la sonrisa que Harry tenía que si estuviera en su cuerpo seguro se habría desmayado cuando se abrió la puerta otra vez Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron.

-¿ya terminaron?—pregunto Ron que comía un pastelito— ¿qué? Tengo hambre…

-Ron, dime que quitaste los hechizos de protección—pregunto Harry.

-no—dijo Ron asustado.

-¿Qué?-saltaron Ginny y Harry.

-Estudiantes fuera de la cama ¿eh? Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo una voz glacial era Snape.

Algun comentario? xD


End file.
